


15 April 2011

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Farewell Tour, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stopping by to see her grandfather, Donna meets a bow-tied, floppy-haired stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 April 2011

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 330

"Donna, I wasn't expecting you."

"I just thought I'd pop round." She belatedly realizes there's a third person in the room; all legs and elbows, he is, with floppy hair and a bowtie. "I should have called."

"Don't be silly, you're always welcome."

The guest unfolds himself. "Anyway, I was just leaving. Wilfred, it's been wonderful seeing you again."

"Ah, you too," her grandfather says; there's real affection for the stranger beneath the uncharacteristic awkwardness in his tone.

"You don't have to go," Donna says, feeling like an intruder.

"Things to see, people to ... see. It's been lovely meeting you."


End file.
